


The Kamski

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Daughter!AU, I googled "rich man alcohol" for this shit cut me some slack, If you ever wanted to be in the story but not have it all uncannon, Multi, Oh yeah also swearing and maybe sexual content, Reader is viewed as felmale (can change that if requested in extra chapters), Reader isn't necessarily shipped with anyone, cannon storyline, gay relationships, somber
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: To call yourself "bored" feels like the biggest understatement there could be. How should you be intrested in life if you have everything? Clean glistening marbel under your naked feet, thin light silk fabric falling down your hips, walking around in this cold villa like you own it. And you do. But well, calling for your father seemed more of a unwanted bother then opportunity to pass the time, you had enough experience on that subject to know where it leads. He was probably sitting at his pool, sipping on his fancy brandy while staring down on his tablet, following the news calm as ever. The mere thought of him comanding you around to do whatever he felt too lazy to do himself made you groan in agony. So it is that you prefer to keep your distance, like everybody else. It's not like you're lying. All he has to ask of you is; sign that, meet this CyberLife representant in his name, shake that hand of sweaty second-rate politican, believing he's in control. Pathetic. The more anticipation you felt rising up inside you, hearing of a lieutenant whatever and new looking android model enter, the bigger grew your disappointment. Leaning against the closed door, a gap your only field of view, was enough. This called for a chance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, Hi! First things first, so nobody is confused:  
> \- The daughter of Elijah Kamski, aka. you, is over 18yo  
> \- Don't know if I will make a separate One Shot collection for this. We'll see. Probably make this the story version and a extra story for One Shots with ships related to this kinda setting (aka. being Kamski junior)  
> \- At the beginning I'll try not to ship anyone with anywho  
> ('cause I am a attention whore and want all the likes, duh)  
> (jk I can't decide, love 'em all)  
> \- I'll probably try to write in past tense, please don't kill me if grammatical errors occur 'cause I a german gurl I do not know grammar ( Idk I get past tenses messed up, still preffer them tho so fuck it)  
> \- Please don't hate on me, I'm fragile

The butterflys raising up inside your stomach made you sick. It was such a foreign feeling, and you didn't really liked it, but couldn't give a damn at the moment. Watching your father play around with another soul trapped inside was nothing new, yet _what_ he said. _Who_ he gave that gun, pointing at one Chloe on her knees. It was your fathers favorite too. Your favorite as well, if you had to be honest, for once.

  
You could exactly see how the LED on the rather handsome androids temple flickered, yellow washing over his thoughts, analyzing, brainstorming, _hesitating_. It clearly didn't got him anywhere. For a second you feared the android would leave like his DPD company ordered to, but he stayed, didn't move one artificial muscle. And then, there it happened-

  
You where just sighing inwardly, saying your goodbyes to the Chloe kneeling before the RK800 -you managed to decipher from afar- but he kept hesitating. You were unable to clearly understand what the three were talking about, peeking through the door and spying on them, but the few things you could pick up just made everything so much better.

The Android, in all honesty, pointed the gun away, eyelids flickering with something what seemed to be...uncertainty?

 

 

  
It has been about 3 hours since the two mysterious figures left. Checking yourself up and down in the mirror you gave a small wheez. You looked like some homeless orphan. But that was what you were going for, after all. At least you still wore your paper thin cadet grey silc coat underneath, reaching down your thigh halfway and usually nicely exposing your naked legs, especially when crossing them over the othert. The end splitting in half where it was bond tightly to your waist gave you a nicely measured figure. Still, just the black top beneath, coating what would be complete exposed otherwise, the silc hang loosely from your shoulders and tangled just slightly over it's closing band. It was more of a jacket when you thought about it. Not even that, it had neither pockets, nor provided any warmth at all. Usually didn't needed to, your place was headed just fine. However, now it was fully hidden beneath a wide warm winter jacket, furr supporting it's rim, while a black nylon and robust laced leader boots hid away any sense of your usual expensive self. You're expression changed to a somewhat disgusted gaze as you realized just what this rich mans silc on your body was.

Of course: it was inspired by the bathrobes your father always wore. How could you have missed that. But it still gave you a relaxing feeling, keeping it on. It's not like you have to take your thick winter jacket off once outside in the stormy cold. Even though it annoyed you beyond words, being this contained, skin suffocating in itchy and tasteless clothing. The small soft moles shattered across your skin now gone for good.

You shook your head, concentrating at the task at hand. Considering a beany didn't appeared to be that bad of a idea, since you didn't wanted to attract unwanted attention. One thing you were thankful for; Elijah keeping cameras and other media off of you. You were a ghost, pretty much, which was nice. At least you didn't had to put up with stalkers or reporters when doing his job at times. He paid good money for it, probably, clearing you off any data bank trying to pick up your name or other information. Half the world didn't even knew you existed. And the half that did believed you dead.

He whipped out the typical "my child died in a car exident" when you were 6 or 7. Old enough for it to be tragic, not so unrealistic and a dangerous subject to point out. Existing and not existing at the same time is the safest you can be in this day and age.

You can still remember how he told you they removed your fingerprints. He never exclusively stated how, you don't have any burns like you expected- you only ever heard of the possibility to burn them away. He probably either got rid of the data regarding your fingerprints, or a other way with all this genius of his. You had a good education, but he was still the one that came up with blue blood and all that. You're ability to read people or get logic to run your decisions in what others may interpret as luck doesn't compete to that, bothering you till this day. 

 

Trying to walk silently, but not too much on your tip toes, you walked down the curved staircase made out of white stone. It were only plates, to be exact, connected to the wall in a full circle.

However: your attempt on being silent with heavy boots, in a echoing studio, appeared to be rather ridiculous, leaving you to walk with as much confidence as possible to cover up for the technical disadvantage. You knew too well your father could sense fear, like the predator he liked to be in his free time. And, sadly, when it came to you, he became more of a overprotective bear then wolf playing around with you and hopefully slitting your throat one day. Which is ten times worst. 

"Where are you going, dear?" Speaking of the devil. 

"Have to go back to this William. You already forgot? There was a problem regarding the last bit ownership over CyberLife that they try to steal from you." Bluffing was the best choice, even if the chance of success had to be way below acceptable.

"Why don't you just send him a text-" Okay, at least he believes it, that's something. Maybe you can convince him that you want to do this in person. Right now. Instantly. For at least 5 hours.

"-I thought we could, you know, maybe do something together today." Shit, that's not good. Can't he stay like he's always been for one more week? Absent and there when unwanted? Wait-

"Ah, dad, I don't know, let me just get this done and we'll talk later, ok?", you replied with the sweetest voice you could physically simulate. Throwing the usual "dad" in as well. He always got happier and easier to deal with when you acted like you were his "little girl" and liked him or such. Humiliating, but of use. Making him laugh in amusement, maybe even malicious joy. A pain in the ass, but at least he's blind enough for it to work in your favor.

"Alright. Don't get in trouble again, okay? Or I'll have no choice but to track you~"

"Relax, it's not like I'm trying to start a revolution while you enjoy your rose bath."

A ironic laugh followed from the living room. 

 

 

 

 

 

Of course you didn't planned on starting a revolution. After all, the revolution already started itself. You weren't this stupid as to not realize that after a bit of KNC and CTN TV. All you planned on doing was grabbing some popcorn, find a nice seat and enjoy the show. Maybe even spice things up a bit, but for now you planned on playing it safe.

Clearly; there would be war. All you asked for was getting to see it up close. After all, you always greeted your curiosity with open arms, like anyone should. 

 

 


	2. Downtown charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may managed to get past your father himself, but is he no person to let you go on a business meeting without protection. Be it to ensure your safety, your anonymity or because he suspects something. You need to find a way to distract and ultimately get rid of both your driver and bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have anything to say besides:  
> Hi and thanks if you left kudos, my will to live greatly appreciates it thx. Jk, but thank you none the less.

It would've been too easy, wouldn't it? Just being able to leave before he noticed your looks. Well, he still didn't, but that "leaving" part now turned out to be much more of a problem. You should've known. It's not like he ever let you go out on your own before. 

The stares of Gabriel, Gabe for short, were enough to let yourself know: he wasn't impressed. Much less down to let you do whatever you had in mind, judging by the narrowing of his eyebrows. 

 

"It's a new trend, calm yourself.", you stated with a rolling of your eyes, trying to keep the usual unimpressed look on your face. Worrying Gabe was a bad decision to make, but there was no turning back on how you were dressed, so back to playing it cool. Urgh, it really was hard keeping a straight face when stating static itchy brown clothes as modern. You didn't paid attention to trendy dressing, which seemed to be the same thought running through Gabriels' head, yet you had your own style, which you much stuck too. Except for now. Excitement over uneasiness. 

You brushed past the big strong man to enter the van lazily, still trying to figure out how to distract both Gabe and your driver. Maybe you could give them the wrong adress? You'd get rid of the driver, but Gabriel won't leave your side. Convincing him is like talking to a nice, but complete useless brick wall. You enjoyed his company, for he usually was a calm and quiet person. You never really knew if he actually listened to you when you talked, but you enjoyed it either way, the thought of him being a good listener gave you a sense of importance, as weird as it may sound. He once even let you go through his collection of guns and, surprisingly, hacking devices. Chips of every size, even door locks and fitting bombs for them when you decided "nah, don't want it anymore." Shit, these would probably come in handy now, a gun on the run didn't sounded half bad. Not like you knew how to use one, but it would intimidate when held the right way none the less. And you had a lot of theoretical knowledge on that, just no practical. But hey, don't they say the best way of learning is through experience? Probably not, but who's to deny your own web of thought right here and now. 

 

"Where we going today, Miss?", asked you your driver, being with you for a while now, but had that inefficient voice every third ass living on the street seemed to use. It made it hard for you to listen to him, but right now his words weighted heavy. Well, more or less, depending on your answer. 

"Downtown. I'm looking for a friend." And indeed you were. Just that this friend didn't really knew of your meeting, nor your friendship. One could say you didn't even talked once, in your whole life, but that's just prospective. Also changeable. 

 

 

 

Once the car began rolling down the little hill you turned your head to your side, being greeted by a known stare of suspicion. You sighed, the little window separating the backseat from the front shutting smoothly with the press of a button. 

"Listen", you began once certain only your Bodyguard was involved in the conversation. 

"I know you're supposed to look out for me and all that, but I really want some alone time with a friend of mine. Is that possible?", you asked with a voice dripping in high class annoyance. Tripping now and acting excited in any way would be the death of your nightly plans, which included finding that special place, or maybe android, picking up others of their kind to get them there. Contracts can work wonders if used right, huh? This should be one hell of a ride.

"Please.", his rather deep voice seemed to lowkey scold you, but kept a calm and almost soft approach. "I know you better then that. And I actually plan on keep knowing you, so _please_ don't make my job any harder then it already has to be." Pff, he sounded like he had to walk you out of assaults on a daily basis. You gave him a cold stare, sincerely not having anything else he as to say. 

"Listen here, I don't care how bad your back hurts old man,-" A bad exaggeration, Gabe had to be in his early thirties or something. To your defense: he was whining like a sixty year old about to dive into hell while doing a backflip. "- I'm going out. Alone. Don't make me angry, my father's still the one believing me first."

"You sure about tha-", he probably tried to reason with you, but his dumb skeptical face told you nothing more then "I don't believe you, you're responsible for too much shit, you know that". And he was right, but that wasn't the point. You needed to get rid of him and, like always, he was giving you a hard time. 

"Okay! Okay!", you cut him off, changing your approach. Maybe he'll let you off if you act sweet and a bit desperate for once. 

By the time you looked back up at the 6'3 tall man your expression has entirely changed. Eyes big, lashes flattering nervously, hands tangling in your lap like a child. Now, think of something sad but somewhat plausible! 

"I just found out my only friend moved back to here. You know, back when dad and I used to go out together I ...met him, on a playground. I mean, I never went to school, I was always being taught at home so-", you explained, a shaky sigh escaping your lips."-I really just want to see him again, without making a big deal out of it. I don't want him to see me as some rich ass or something. Please-" Your eyes flickered watery.

His look was now placed together out of softly parted lips, a frown and kind eyes. It seemed to work, you figured.

"How did you know he was back?", he asked, voice sounding less like a interrogation and more like he was genuinely invested into the story. Things seem to work out well.

"I asked dad from time to time if he knows anything. I could convince him to at least tell me where he was. And he did, it being good new for the first time.", you smiled down, happiness with a touch of somber memory. "Please, I don't want to miss that opportunity. I beg you."

He closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips while his fingers supported his temple. "Okay fine, I don't follow you in, but you _will_ stop right in front of his place, or wherever you meet so I at least know I'm near, got it?"

"Yes! Of courses, thank you Gabe!"

"Kids these days..."

 

 

 

Stepping out of the car you peaked your head inside the car's window, finger pointing down the street to a old looking facade, four steps going up to a creaky looking door. "There it is. It's in view, yes? He isn't really wealthy; another reason why I need you to please stay here. Like I said, don't wanna scare him away." You indeed didn't, even if the money should've not been the problem, but the android thinking you're not one of his kind.

"Yeah yeah, now go, before I change my mind"

You giggled excitedly. "I owe you one!" Way more then one, but you couldn't give a fuck. You were this close. Now just inside that old abandoned house without a living soul in it, through the big hole in the wall, down the fire escape and through the opposite side of the inner courtyard. Running from home every time your father wasn't there to relax inside the empty blocks near the docks sure paid up. Until Gabe realizes you fucked with him you'll already be gone too far for him to find you

.

If you wouldn't know the place like it was your second home, there would be no way to tell the difference between "still livley" or "a beautiful maze of broken stone and gravel". Getting to the street on the other side was bound to be a child's play.


	3. Hide and screech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just never seem to go according to plan, do they? Getting through the ruins of lost blocks once owned by people now without jobs in the streets should've been easy, if it weren't for the persistent, and rather agressiv, few homeless remaining inside. 
> 
> Oh and yeah, just wondering: How do you convince a android -seamlessly- that you are an android too, when you're actually not? Would come in handy later...

Retrieve what you thought earlier: No. Child's. Play. 

 

Man, did you wish you were a true android right now. You're breath was hitching, raging, heart drumming in your ears like music without rhythm, but turned up all the way. Your heart beat could logically not give you away, but it sure as hell felt like it. Listening closely you heard footsteps approaching ever so distorted. With a loud kick, throwing the already half gone door against the wall, you took one last sharp breath and stopped. 

"Where are you bitch!?"

You had no idea what these two man wanted, and you didn't bother asking them. Whatever it was, you weren't planning on doing or giving them anything. Too dumb this was no movie, or you an android, to just karate kick them or at least calculate a way out this rusty closet. Ha, "coming out the closet" had a whole new meaning now. Well...not so funny when thinking about these rabid homeless probably trying to rob, rape or even kill you. Not knowing in what order these things were bound to happen was maybe even scarier. 

Another loud thud. A cold shiver run down your spine, carefully you peaked through the little crack left open between the cabinet doors. You saw one of the men, taller then the other, pass by and probably either push or shove a table aside which -gradually- came into your field of view. Along the brutal and loud noise filling the just as painful silence was another sound, something falling that caught your interest with it's distinct sound. It was something sounding suspiciously like metal. Your eyes skipped to the right corner of the room, being the last thing for you to see. The other man, which you didn't paid much attention to, until now, was drunkenly rocking his body inside the doorframe, looking down the hall. Turning back to the shiny something, you guessed it had to be something like a bar or pole. Maybe a crowbar, but you doubted something like that would be laying around here without already been taken by anyone else. Maybe a poker? There was a dead fireplace beside you, you saw it when first storming into the room. 

You somehow didn't believed these people would leave, not before the taller one to your left ultimately came up to you. He was near, creeping closer by the second, you could hear his cussing and raging movements. Why did something like that had to happen to you? There were people worse then you in the world! 

You were about to jump out the closet, the shorter drunk man, looking awfully skinny, turned away into the hallway, while the taller one was too near for comfort, but also right before the left cabinet door. Wanting to shove this door with all the might you had, maybe kick it for more impact, into the man's face, you'd plan on grabbing the iron on the floor and run out to the room. The drunk dude would be too slow to instantly get you inside the corridor, you maybe even outrun him since you were sure of where you were inside this labyrinth of almost historical and abandoned structure. The taller could've been drunk as well, watching him act like a insane person destroying everything in existence, but he still appeared fine enough to walk straight. So maybe throw the metal at him? Try to get up the staircase, then barricade the door on the roof? It still had one of these ancient locks you could touch and needed to push into a shaft to close. Which was intact. Maybe you could jam it with the iron? After that you could try to climb down into one of the balconies near by. 

Right before you could execute what you deemed a rather good plan -kudos to you, nicely done- you got interrupted from a rather angry, then painful scream. Something along the lines of:"A fucking android!", you figured. It was hard to tell, the voice was suffocated and didn't really finished it sentence if took literally, but it was pretty obvious what he tried to say once you saw a shining red light peak into your vision. The taller man sprinted to help his fellow asshole, but ran rather idiotically into the wall as the blond head of hair ducked right pass him and rammed his elbow into his back, leaving the once so big looking man to crawl on the floor. Again, a smooth movement, the stranger parrying the hit of the drunk one, wiping him off his feet with rather dance-like moves. 

He stared both of them down, the one of you deemed more "sober" and robust helping his friend up and running faster then you could've imagined them to. You finally let go of your contained breathing, sighing in relieve. However, that lightness of heart was killed just one second later as your eyes raised to be instantly met through the gap with the blue ones of the man across your stand. 

You paniced, but thankfully didn't just froze in place like a bad horror movie character. You jumped out the closet, ditched to your right and picked up what was, confirmed; a poker. Holding it as firm and steady as possible you took a agressiv stand, hoping to intimate your opponent. Which was ridiculous, yes, but you'd rather get murdered acting tough then just waiting for it to happen. You were ready, waiting for the man to sprint at you. But nothing like that happened. 

He carefully raised his hands, lowering his back down a bit, as if nearing a wild animal. It slightly pushed your confidence, leaving you to decide now would probably be the best time to say something, the needed strength as high as it will get. 

"What do you want? Stay back!", you ordered, eyes burning holes into the strangers gaze. He stopped instantly, giving you a weak, but reassuring, smile. 

"Everything is alright, I don't want to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Who wants to know that?", you hissed. It seemed to take him aback. He quickly reinvented his calm stance, a smile creeping over his face. 

"My name is Simon. Why were you hiding in that closet? Where these two looking for you?"

Right. Shit, you almost forgot. Somewhere around here was where this android, or at least "help" in some form, was supposed to be. 

"I-...they tried to...break me apart." Did that sound right? What did people even do to androids to harm then? All custom to you were your androids at home, Chloe. You'd never think of damaging her, she was practical and damn expensive. Why break a perfectly good running machine? Doesn't make much sense to you. 

"I see.", his eyes softend even more, stance easing into a relaxed pose. You slowly took down your new found weapon, which you had no use for anyway, but felt good having near and so kept a hold of. Confusion spreaded across the androids face once a short silence settled down. 

"I've never seen any model like you.", he stated while slightly letting his head roll to one side. Another short shiver of panic rushed through you. 

"I-I was a gift!...a prototype.", you bluntly spoke, gulping ever so slightly. "I would prefer not to talk about it..." Good thing you remembered your father doing that before once. So it shouldn't be that far of a stretch, if this guy even gave a shit. 

Again, the android, supposedly named Simon, switched his expression to a more understanding one. A hint of melancholy waving in his eyes. "I understand.", he whispered, more talking to himself then you it seemed. But there remained somewhat of a cautious layer underneath the warm blue.

Thinking about how Gabe was still close, just approximately 2 or 3 blocks away, time ticking, you decided now was you chance. 

"C-Can you help me? I have nowhere to go and...I heared if one was looking for help they should come here."

His eyes flickered back up, breaking out of thought. He offered you a soft smile, calmly walking over to you, closing the four steps separating you. While doing so he lifted his hand, skin departing to shining white plastic. 

SHIT

"Here, let me show-"

"No!", you screeched, pulling your arms away in a flattery motion, eyes wide. He looked at you with great confusion and a hint of worry. 

"I- uh..." Fuck, how could you have forgoten the most obviously thing ever? Androids share information, basically anything, through contact. You searched all your knowledge about androids and their construction. One advantage of being around a egocentric genius all the time? He wants you to know just how great he and all he has done is. Well okay, it's not like it's a uninteresting subject. 

You recalled the blue prints regarding about 99% of any androids brains: to transfer, broadcast, transmit or sometimes even merely communicate without having to talk, they have to be able to break the holografic field projecting their so called "skin". And this little device to do so is, conveniently, placed alongside the diagnostic program and construction system, which no human could ever intimidate on his own. 

"The man owning me wanted to have a real daughter without the bother of making one the traditional way...so to not only have a unique model, but also an android as human like as possible, he-...he blocked my lower cortex and got rid of my communication chip and it's connection."

You either fucked up bad with all your improvised, but not totally absurd, technical terminology, or hit right were you hoped to, because Simon's eyes started widening exponentially, mouth gasping apart while he took a step back. 

"But that means...you're basically blind. Deaf, even. Blind _and_ deaf!", he hushed at a loss for words. He slowly, as if not to alarm you, took your hand in his and turned it over. Your heart missing a beat. 

"You are warm, glowing almost...", he spoke to himself, still wearing a worried mask. Once again you tried to find a excuse, quickly, but he was faster to answer. 

"You must be overheating constantly.", he mumbled, looking up to meet you in the eye, getting more and more concerned with every second. 

"Yeah, I- uh, I usually just simulate a lot of breathing to cool my systems down. Still have to go into stand-by often though.", you stuttered, praying for him not to scan you and find your raging heart to be made out of blood and flesh. 

"I understand, I'm so sorry-", he quickly let go of your hand, as if scared to break you apart the moment he doesn't pay attention. 

"Please, follow me. I will lead you.", he stated reassuringly, a bit as if you were just a helpless little girl. It made you growl inwardly, but you managed to throw a little smile his way. 

Great. You have to do something about your heart beat, and other organs, and bones...but it's not like you can just throw these away. Cover it up, maybe. Coat it somehow? If you had an idea on how to...but after that you should be fine. For now you should get through, if the other androids are as considering, and blindly trusting, as this Simon appears to be.

Suddenly, excitement started to once again rose up inside your stomach, you having to hang your head low to hide your big grin from your guide. You are in. Now the fun was bound to begin. And who knows, maybe you even learn more about these extremely expressive androids. It didn't look normal to you. It was hard to believe that they could actually break their programming, like you heard of through the TV. But well, this Simon did attack some humans to help a fellow android wanting to be free. You obviously didn't believed the news on this one bit. It was their thing to rush to conclusions, calling them terrorists and such. You'll probably see it yourself soon enough.

Urgh, you had a shadowy voice of you father in your head. You sound just like him. Disgraceful, you shall burn this thought immediately. 

 

 

Well, maybe you'd found some action now. Danger, something -anything- to make you feel _alive_. Take that dull feeling out of your body. The least you could do was enjoy this mayhem for a while, until you'd get dragged back by your father. He'd track you down by the morning, probably. You could basically hear some girls annoying voice inside your head, but just to make it clear: as cute as he might appear, all worried about you like that; don't forget the fact that he was the guy getting you a chip implant- you being so little you can't remember it, to be sure of your location all day and night. Yeah, that's just slightly creepy. Just a tiny bit. 

Who knows, maybe you'd get lucky and all the static of the androids inside their hideout, wherever that was supposed to be, somehow canceled out the waves of your chip...somehow. You sadly knew nothing about the nano-tech inside your skull. Not it's name, or model, nor date of placement- not even one thing about it's operational system. Your father kept a good eye on the papers to make sure you couldn't mess with it. Well, you figured so at least, not like he ever tells you something about anything. 

And here we go again, pissed of just thinking about him. You couldn't wait to finally arrive where this android planned on taking you.

 


	4. Burn Barrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaching your destination, at last, you were met with all kinds of androids, instantly turning your attention towards them, while also trying to avoid them at the same time. You were inside an old wrecked ship that looked and sounded like it would fall apart any second. You clearly doubted this to be the case, since no android inside made any impression of being concerned about that matter. How enviable. But it didn't seemed like they choose to be concerned with other bigger and way darker matters.  
> Simon met up with the supossed leader of the deviants, a brainstorming you figured. It didn't took long for you to get the core message from spying on them. A march of sorts. Simon told you that it would be too risky for you to follow them, since he believed what you told him, which you knew was somehow the case. But you surely didn't wanted to stay, while they had all the fun going without you. Especially since you just waited for Gabe to finally drive back home and tell your father what happened, Elijah tracking you down and blowing this whole thing. Thankfully, it didn't took many well put words for you to convince Simon of the obvious: you were ready to give your life. For the cause of the androids -you added smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me so long to upload, had a lot to do. Pray right now that I didn't make too many spelling mistakes ( ;　ﾟ_ゝﾟ)
> 
> However: here's the next chapter. I'll just let you read it now. Hope you enjoy.

You're hands shook violently, eyes glued to the metal beneath you. A relatively wide surface, enough space for you to walk in a straight line, but still way too high up not to get cold sweat forming on your forehead. It seemed to be some kind of last piece of framework, a rest that just survived merely. However, looking down 25 feet to find the ground, the rest of the once whole structure shattered across a big range, didn't helped you in taking this easy. Not as easy as Simon did.

The android in front of you just took his steps almost carelessly, it seemed. You knew just how calculated every single movement he performed had to be, but it still felt like a punch in your face.  
You shook your head inwardly. What were you thinking, did you really just try to accuse an android of being an android? You needed to get down this thing and be done with this balance performance, _pronto_.

"Are you ok back there?" It was like Simon could read your mind, looking back at you. Could he though, read your mind? Pff, of course he couldn't. You seemed to honestly loose it up there.

"Uh yeah...j-just don't like the heights.", you gulped, looking down to your left." Don't you have any other entrance? Maybe something simple like, I don't know, a latter or staircase of sorts?" You closed your mouth quickly, spitting out a bit too much of that dripping sarcasm your voice sometimes liked to coat itself in.

"Ah yeah.", he laughed awkwardly, hard to tell what was throwing him off: your statement or tone. "We should probably do something about that, shouldn't we. I haven't encountered any android with a fear for heights before...but it surely would be quite ignorant to ignore the possibility from now on, right?"

You gave him a shaky nod while trying to smile as good as possible. He turned his back to you again, holding his shoulder angled back at you and his arm outstretched. You took the offering and held onto his wrist.

"Don't worry, just a bit more and then there's a path to the right to climb down. You could spring into the water too, but I'm sure that's not one of your interests." You appreciated his attempt on being nice, but everything he said just seemed so offending. It was most likely your fathers fault, always reminding you, himself and the world of just how advanced and just _better_ these machines were. And he was right. Not like that would stop anyone from doing what they do best: feel. Especially things like envy, greed and anger.

Ha, and now you were following one of these androids with an error, probably the biggest there could be. You suddenly, for whatever reason, wished for your father to see you. Just so you could wipe out that annoying collective grin of his. 

You lightly bump into Simons back, your grip around his wrist instantly growing stronger. You didn't realized how you reached the end of the long metal support.

Simon carefully spun around, pointing to the right, down at what seemed to be big boxes covered with dusty blankets, probably old freight. Weird that it was left behind like that. Across was a gritted staircase going down in 5 turns on deck. The railing once separating both paths now bust open. You looked back to your company before siting down, legs tangling over the edge of what you declared insanely high, even if theoretically not. Dropping to the first box would be fine. You started swinging your legs in sinc and with a firm push you shoved your body weight forwards, landing on the big cargo about 6 feet below you, fanning your arms to keep balance. Thankfully you didn't sprain your ankle, like in any movie ever. You somehow expected it since you had no idea how to properly drop down somewhere. 

After a strongly retained cough caused by the dust, you looked in front of you. Heaving yourself up to the next box was also nice and easy. But now, like it had to eventually, a problem occurred: there was a large gap between the busted railing and the last freight. You'd have to sprint all the way possible and jump as high as physically possible for you. Or else you'd fall down the last 10 foot and probably break something, which would blow this whole fake trust you build up to Simon. Maybe he'd even kill you. Wouldn't really hurt you that much, lumping out of this place seemed like a challenge you'd be unable to master anyway.

You heard creaking behind you. Turning around you could see Simon shimmying down the very side of the busted structures only little support, hanging onto various wires or poles peaking out. Now or never. If something did go wrong you'd have at least a few seconds to cover up, having him looking away. If you'd even get the chance to.

You slowly walked backwards until you could feel how only half your foot still connected to the surface of the large wooden container. You leaned forwards, sprinting like crazy and stretching your arm wide as you jumped.

You felt your foot slip,  your breath catching inside your throat. Your hand grabbed the lowest bar of the broken railing, however your left leg also continued straight to hit the rusty support of the stairs, making you wince and take in a sharp painful breath, spitting out a harsh curse. You heard Simon call, but your attention snapped upwards to the suspiciously loud cracking sound the piece of railing you held onto was making. Your other free arm shot up to support you on the unstable bar while grabbing for the next one higher up. This being just enough weight for it to instantly snap under you and making the whole thing echo in lifeless pain.

"Hey! Are you okay!?", you heard Simon shout from below. You pullrd yourself up to place your leg on the busted open gap the railing was showcasing, then the rest of you followed. You continued to take a few hard breaths through your mouth just laying on your spine. You just nodded at first, realizing after a while that he probably couldn't even see your ghostly movement.

"Yeah.", you spoke breathless."I'm fine- just a bit on edge, that's all.", you hissed, groaning at yourself and the underlying pun you told without a second thought. You tried to act indifferent, as much as you were physically able to. There was no denying this almost-fall had impact on you, but you really shouldn't show Simon, or any other android, how it made your shin ache like _crazy_.

"So...", you began with a voice hardly controlled to sound steady and relaxed. Walking down the last few steps of creaky metal beneath you, trying hard not to appear limping, you asked quietly: "Where to now?"

"Are you OK? Did you hurt any of your bio components? You can't scan yourself, maybe I should-"

"Don't worry, really.", you stopped him right there, a hand preventing him as he approached. "I mean- I know I can't run my diagnostic but still, I saw best what happened. First seat and all. It's just my leg, nothing drastical."

Simon didn't seem satisfied with that answer, but took it anyway, one single soft nod clarifying so. He turned away, his gaze pointing forwards without the need of a finger.   
"This way. We have to get deeper into the ship. It will be nothing more then walking form here on."  
"You go first.", you spoke, a hint of amusement in your voice in hopes to ease the tension clearly radiating in the air. You corrected yourself mentality, sighing in annoyance of your own stupidity. This was an android you were talking to, there was no conversational tricks needed. Nor all that affective.

 

 

 

 

 

At one point, after a lot of walking and easy climbing, you could pick up voices. They seemed loud and furious. A fight. You couldn't understand their words per se, not until you got closer. Simon seemed instantly aware of what, or maybe who, was happening. His tired sigh was hard to interpret. Maybe he was long over the subject he had to hear, or the two voices cutting each other off and switching in what appeared like a raging dance of wording. Both so different tunes, fighting for the lead, always drowning the other just to get themselves dunked back down again. 

"Honestly...", you heard, turning to see the hiss coming from Simon. Not like anyone else could've said it, you two were alone, walking down the dark hallway. It somehow amused you, for whatever reason. He was a nice guy. In fact: he's such a nice guy, all that's getting to know how done he really is is himself and the problems his niceness brings along. It remembered you of someone, but...you couldn't tell who. 

He pushed aside the ripped and dirty rack of cloth before you, hiding away the warm shadow that just caught your attention a moment ago. A fire, you realized. Inside a barrel. You've seen such before, they had a name, even though you couldn't remember right now. Not that it mattered. You're interest was quickly cast upon the frowning Simon and the fighting pair of opposites. A tall slender man, a shorter red haired woman. One talking about peace, the other about revenge. What a scene, indeed. 

 

You would've loved to be able to listen to their argument, but Simon unfortunately stopped them before you could really see anything. 

"That's enough! What are you doing!? Don't you have better things to do then just fight all day?", he questioned, anger displayed nicely across his face. The woman wheezed, turning to lean against a post near her, the black man sitting down on a big, just too familiar looking, box. "CyberLife" was written across it's compact walls, it's original sans just supporting your urge to puke.

You had no clear memorys of how CyberLife was back in it's earlier days, but you just knew it was better, warmer. Less fake. Ironic, since all they do is creating fake images of life, which are supposed to appear like blooming creations, yet clearly get shit for that from humanity. It just got harder and harder to see any worth in people. A shame you had to be one of them. Maybe you could forget that here. At least for a short while. 

"-Oh please, if we don't do anything soon the humans will find us and destroy everything we worked for!"

"No! We aren't like them, we won't take lives like they do! That wouldn't change anything!"

The yelling rising up once again pulled you back into reality. The two of them seemed so...cliché. And at the same time their different kinds of rage was refreshing. All you ever had around you were ass-kissing sycophants or generated office men with a loss for any expression or personality. Nothing you ever got in contact with inside your fathers little bubble seemed remotely...genuine. Not his house, not his creations, not himself. Not you. Everyone was talking, yet never said anything. So much smiling, but not one hint of emotion. These androids- these machines, seemed like what humans where supposed to be. Full of life...

Fuck, now you were starting to get a headache again. Nothing special, it always happened when you thought too hard about life and how everything was made out of shit. Your ears started to blurr out the noise the three figures before you emitted, all of them debating, like politicians do. But you didn't needed to hear to understand what they tried to say. It was all displayed so perfectly across their faces. The rage, disappointment, confusion, fear, determination. Even _hope_. Or something similar, you weren't sure. 

You decided to let them be. Simon didn't seemed like he was getting this done with any time soon, and you should probably get to know your surroundings better. Just in case something happend, which you hoped for, obviously. But being ready to face the consequences of being reckless was the magic behind getting out of any trouble, you learned that first. And the boost of self-esteem when knowing just what to do to make an epic departure shouldn't go to waist, now should it? Not like you'd have any time to relax on your pushed ego anyway. 

As you got further and further away from the argument behind your back, which thankfully died down to a more suitable volume for snooping, you started hearing...humming? A soft tune, it appeared to be a female voice but you couldn't really tell, it was all to light, echoing through the place lit by occasionally placed fires and prominent blue beams wherever you looked. It where more androids than you'd expected. Not a lot, but still way more then anticipated. This couldn't be a small error in their program when you stood inside a hideout filled with about a hundred androids. And there could technically be more. Simon told you this was something similar to the main hall since it's the structurally safest and most solid room. 

You let go of the voice, trying to focus on the things around you. Needles to say you were speechless once focusing on the androids. There were androids scattered across the whole place, some up on the higher stands, some on the same level with you. All of them ghostly quiet. Listening closely there was nothing but the argument between these two tropes, the ever so small humming of that woman, the crackling of burning wood and occasional creaking and whaling of the ship. 

It was surreal. You saw an female android hold another women, kneeling on the floor, tears glistening on her face. Unable to disappear by being sucked into the skin, left to slowly dry out in the rather hot sticky air. Her shoulders trembled, she placed a soft kiss on the other girls forehead which eyes were half closed, like she was about to lose her conscious any second. Yet she still softy smiled up at the other woman... 

 

 

 

You didn't know how to feel about this place. And that was something rare to happen. Actually, thinking about it you didn't remember when you last felt anything like this. You felt your heartbeat rise being chased by these homeless and meeting Simon- but this wasn't fear. It was something simpler you couldn't really put your finger on. It was that feeling of seeing grief and pain, agony right before your eyes, yet feeling so disconnected at the same time. It felt... _disturbing_ , almost. Again, there was this humming. It suddenly felt oddly near. 

"You." The distorted voice appearing right beside you made you jump, eyes focusing on entirely black ones. Your heart seemed to have stopped for what felt like an short eternity. The woman in front of you, if that was even the right word to describe the ghastly image of a person, held her hands neatly placed before her waist, eyes wandering up and down your body. Shit, she was scanning you, wasn't she? What now!? 

"You don't belong here, do you?" Think fast, think fast! "I-I don't know what your talking about. Are you OK? You seem badly injured. Is something wrong with your diagnostics?"

"You're looking in the wrong places for answers...or are you here because you're too scared to find the truth?", the woman spoke, turning her head sideways to look at something. You didn't follow her gaze at first, a cold shill stopping you and keeping your eyes locked at the big string of wires falling out the open back of her head. 

"Out of place...out of mind. You'll need to find not yourself, not your purpose, but what you really wish for, what you stand for. Maybe it is time to look for what you really aspire in this world. Find yourself, not what you learned to be..."

You slowly turned your gaze to the place her eyes were resting, just to see nothing. A dark corner, nothing to make out. You turned back to her, to question her, probably angrily snap at her, but the disfigured women vanished. You shook your head violently, getting the creeps just thinking about what happened a second ago. Did you imagine all of that? Impossible. Whatever that was, you never want that to happen again. Memo to self: avoid fucking following creepy singing women. What did you even expect!? 

 

 

Yet again, you were caught off guard when the argument way behind you -which had almost started to feel like a background tune by now- vanished instantly, got replaced by collective surprised, but silent, awe. Your eyes found a single blue and green eye, united in one strong sun-kissed face, which were staring down both the gentle appearing man and resolute women. You quickly approached, just near enough to hear what they said, keeping yourself hid by sitting on another box, behind the small gathering of people. 

"Markus, you're back.", spoke Simon up, hand still resting on the taller black mans' chest from pushing him and the women apart just a second ago. He resigned his hand instantly, a confusingly flattery movement. His, and the other twos' attention, was now completely dedicated to the new appeared man before them, just as everyone else's. 

"We were waiting for you...is everything alright?", the women asked, surprisingly calm now. But well, you haven't seen her outside of a mere argument yet. Maybe she isn't as loud-but-taim as she appeares to be right now, who knows, maybe she actually puts her words to action.

 

Waita. Markus...you remember that name, the news dropped it as you watched them to educate yourself on the important bits. You almost forgot: this was the leader of the deviants. This guy right there. The one that is looking your way. Pointing his gaze at you. Raising an eyebrow. Turning to Simon. Looking back to you.

Fuck. 

 

You expected him to walk over or do something similar, but it seemed like whatever Simon told Markus was enough to satisfy his suspicions look. Or you were just not that great of importance right now, judging by the way he looked at the crowd in front of him, momentarily starting a discussion with the four figures of importance. Something about the state of some androids and hideouts and then, there it was:

"We will talk to them. Now."

"What? What do you mean 'We will talk to them'? What makes you think they would ever listen to their slaves?"

"If we choose the right words they will listen to what we have to say...what you have to say. I trust in you, Markus."

"That's-", the woman was cut off. 

"It's already decided, North. Get everyone ready. We will leave in about one hour. Tell everyone who is in good shape and ready to fight for their freedom to get to the lost blocks outside Jericho. We'll start the march and get as many of our people as possible free along the way. The others will meet us through the dead canalisation path near the central, it should run right under the street."

"Are you insane? We can't just march up a street at bright daylight like that! What if they kill you? Kill us all?"

"I'm sorry Markus but North is right, we can't just walk up to the humans demanding our freedom like that.", Simon spoke worried but calm. 

"Trust me, this will work. One way or another."

Your gut twisted with anticipation. Finally, something risky! Something dangerous. Their conversation ended with that, all three of them seemed like they wanted to still say something else, however, Markus instantly shut them down with the raise of a hand and turned on his heel, leaving right then and there. The women, named North as you now learned, skipped around almost anxiously, before quickly chasing after Markus. Simon looked just as apprehensive as she and his other friend did, but talked calmly to the taller beside him, then they parted ways and he walked your direction, even though you didn't seemed to be in his main focus. 

Now's your chance. You quickly ran into his field of view and spoke up. 

"So we're going to march somewhere? What do I need to do?"

"How do you-?" You gave him a cheeky smile, answering without any need for words, leaving him to return a more uneasy and wary smile. 

"Yeah, we will...I guess.", he confirmed, face falling from his timid expression to a more firm one. "I'm sorry, but you will stay here with the other injured."

"What!? But I-" He stopped you shaking his head, a apologetic twist shooting across his face.

"I know you want to come with, I can see that. But you really can't do anything. We might not make it out there, might have to flee if things take a bad turn. You'd be domed. You don't deserve that."

You weren't too sure you didn't.

"That doesn't matter! You fight for our freedom, right? You should know how I feel! I have the right to fight for my freedom and I won't let you leave me alone down here to rot! You _can't_ just _leave_ me!"

You've seem to hit a somewhat sensitive spot. You weren't sure how, or why, but that wasn't important, important was how the impression of Simon twitched under your words, eyes caving in, shoulders dropping. 

"I-...", he sighed. "Okay. I understand. But, please, be careful. You are an easy target out there."

"You know yourself that's no valid point."

Again, jackpot. A weak smile formed on his lips while his eyes seemed to just loose even more grip. You seemed to have gotten a hang of him. This should be easy from here on out.

You shot stop saying that.

"Yes, of course... I'll have to get everyone informed.", he almost whispered inaudibly, leaving your side and trying to straighten himself back up again. A miserable failure. You almost felt a bit sorry to play around with him, his feelings, like this...but he was an android. Even if he was human, there shouldn't be anything to worry about. You've done this times and times before.

Besides:You were human. They machines. You weren't looking for friends, just a damn distraction. And you swore yourself it would stay that way. For whatever reason you needed to remind yourself again, make sure you knew...

"Emulating human emotion not even worn by their creators themselves." That was all there was to androids. All there was. 


	5. A death to live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never were one to be patriotic, or necessary into demonstrations. Not to attend yourself, however. But this?  
> Well, maybe you should have visited some demonstrations before, since this was just- so much. It's probably not the everyday march police has to overlook. For all you know they were not registered (they are androids, they can't-), the people where torn what to think, what to do and the police instantly pulled up. (, naturally)  
> It was...beautiful. Seeing Markus just casually wave other androids to the crowd, everyone appearing so calm and collected, prepared, yet the android next to you was obviously just as excited as you, if not more. 
> 
> But once the police did arrive...  
> Everything turned... 
> 
> Thinking back to it, you wished you just died that day, that moment, like all these different -unfamiliar- faces that were ready to give their everything for their freedom, _your _freedom. All these people that gave their everything just to make a stand that should not require any blood of any color, ever._  
>  Shameful how long it took you to realize something this simple could hold so much beauty...and pain. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no excuse for just disappearing, but we all know 90% of any fanfictions out there are handled like that and I completely get the struggle. Not that it stops me from moaning about it, a girl needs her privileges right? Hahahaaa freedom/race jokes.....ayyyyyyy.... 
> 
> You may now enjoy the story.

Gosh. You wanted to punch your damn nose into your face. The sewer you and all the other androids from Jericho walked through to get to the position of the freedom march stank _barbarous_. 

Worst of all? You we're the only one bothered by it. The androids surely knew what they smelled, and that humans automatically try to distance themselves out of primal fear of infection. However, they obviously did not have to act on that instinct. Just you. And since it would be fucking weird for you to just groan while covering your nose with the collar of your jacket, you had to walk through that hell of rotten piss and shit like nothing was the matter. At least you could walk on dry, somewhat clean, ground...

 

 

"Finn? Help me push up the drain."

"Sure." Another curly haired deviant -dressed in normal street clothes- agreed to the woman up ahead, standing on the first few steps up the ladder to freedom, fresh smelling freedom. _Finally_! You felt liberation before even beginning the march. 

You stood relatively far in the front of the middle group. A good place you figured. Being momentary blinded by the bright light of the midday sun, a hand pulled you into the street. You fell into soft silence once adjusted to the brightness and sounds, vocally as in mind. 

Here you stood, on the other side of the argument you had not yet joined...and now you were about to see which side appeals to you the most. You've seen a lot of corrupt and bad humans, way more then honest and caring ones. Suddenly you began to fall into light unease. You could guess how this was going to end, and even though it shouldn't be your problem -besides being a target as well- you couldn't help but somewhat identify with these machines. These deviants. 

They felt repressed, alone, betrayed, _empty_. They know they _should_  feel, _have_ to feel. Maybe even actually do...and once again humanity tries to destroy what it does not understand. You could understand their struggle, you were here for the same reason, somewhat. You want to feel something. 

You want to feel _alive_. 

And well, till now adrenaline was the best call. Before that games and books filled your early childhood. Until you tired of worlds you get only teased of, never be able to truly live through. So, you looked to find something in the real world instead, something _astounding_. To bad these things only hold themselves for a hot minute. 

 

 

"EQUAL RIGHTS"

You had a cold smile on your face marching down with the androids to your side. This scenario remembered you of so many historical events. And well, questioning what life is may be a great difference added to the mix here-

"WE ARE PEOPLE"

However, gradually the feeling overcame you that this supposed barrier of human to machine was little to none existent. 

"SET US FREE"

 

"YOU SOFT-ASSED MOLE RATS!"

Joining in like that earned you a rather confused look from the male android beside you. You shrugged, the wave of warmth inside your heart enveloping your every rational thought that wanted you to keep it down, act more artificial, more like these machines around you. But looking at the first surprised, but then almost _laughing_ android beside you -his freckle covered cheeks softly rosing in a so human pink- you realized there were no machines to be found. 

With that, the feeling telling you to hold your tongue so badly, faded into thin air. 

 

 

That is until the front line reached the big open square at the end of the road.

 

Until the police cut in to stop the movement of the group.

 

The crowd fell silent, only Markus calls and yelling of the police officer echoing down the street. 

 

 

"What is going on?", you heard someone ask silently, afraid of the obviously answer. "What do you think, huh? It's the humans of course! Their going to kill us all!"

You shook your head in protest, to the conversation you weren't even part of. "I need a closer look..."

You got hold back by a soft touch to your shoulder. Turning your head you looked at the blond android that was just laughing alongside you seconds ago, a worried expression displayed across his pale face. You shrugged off his hand, in what appeared to be a attempt at being nice about it. He followed you with a mute gaze, hand slowly falling back into place. 

 

Advancing through the frozen mob you could hear more of the conversation going on at the top of the chain. Bit by bit you pushed through the stiff silhouettes, that moments ago just seemed so bright and full of life. It felt like forcing a way through an ocean of corpses, petrified faces full of fear, despair and frustration. You shared their pain, however was yours more leaning towards rage, oppose to the blunt shock of some. You wanted to know what was going on, how to stop it. You wanted to-

 

 

Unholy shots suddenly cut through the still air after an command to open fire.

 

You froze for a second, then just advanced even faster, being able to see the now curved line of deviants watching almost calmly while the police were shooting them down one by one, until ten of them kneed or laid dead across the cold stone floor covered in some snow.

What the hell was wrong with them!? Why were they just standing there? They had to do something, anything! 

 

Another round of shots howled through the air, already a row to Markus feets. He looked down at them, his expression said so much with so little effort. 

 

A android girl so near to you that you could hear her mutter in fear, stood like she was glued to the ground.

She got shot in the chest, once, then twice. With a bullet through her skull, her head snaped to the side to look at you, eyes wide and eyelids flickering in fading shock, she fell to her knees, body stiffening as she sank down into a sitting lump. The last shot splattered some blue blood into your face, she was just a mere meter away, now dead. 

 

 

Then, Markus stepped forward. He walked straight up to the armed forces slicing down his people like some nasty plague. 

 

And then they shot him. Right in the chest. 

Slowly your hands reached up to your stomach. You felt a warm glowing sting, like you were to put your finger on the plate of a heated stove. It burned. You're body felt hot and so cold at the same time. 

 

 

Then, his legs gave in. So did yours. 


End file.
